Confusion
by Aimann.S the young writer
Summary: He knows he can't make it after his 16th birthday but having a girlfriend seems to be number one in his bucket list. He can have any girl he wants. Well, not any girl exactly but, I think I've made my point so... why her? What is it about her that makes him wants her to be his girl? And why did she even agreed? Oh well, we have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: I'm His What?

_It's a fusion of confusion_

_And the fate has just decide_

_I'm not sure it's love or fear_

_But I should have been by your side_

_God. _Chase is looking cute even when his hair is so messy while playing Angry Mobs. I wish I can comb them for him. Wait, what? I mean, well, he's cute. So is Adam. He's like, brotherly cute-ish stuff and... who am I kidding. I think i like him. Even worse, love him. Well, I always know we can't date even though we're not real siblings whatsoever. And I also know that a certain android was supposed to be far far away from us but what the hell is he doing there, walking through the entrance, like he owned this place. Adam and Leo seems oblivious with whats happening. And Chase is still on his phone bombing some mobsters. I took I glance towards Marcus and I feel a little irritated. I don't know why, but girls are gawking at him like he's a superstar or something. Not to mention, he's wearing a black leather-jacket with a pair of shades. And he's a carrying a guitar. What showoff.

"Guys. Guys! Look, it's our favorite cousin," I half-whispered, afraid of Marcus hearing us. When I turn my head to look at them, they're still busy with their buisness. "Guys!" I flicked Chase's ear so he would listen to me. Other than soaked in the game, he might not hear me as the girls are fawning over Marcus. "What?" He turned to me with annoyance. It's kinda hurtful for me, knowing that my secret incestuous crush is a little bothered with my ability to annoy people so easily but I decided to prioritize what matters right now.

"There. Look, Marcus,"

"Hey what's Marcus doing here?" Uhoh. He might have heard Adam's extremely loud mocking voice cause I think he's making his way to us. "Ah, cousins. It's been a while," I can trace mocks in his voice. And it's really, really... _sexy. _Annoying. I mean annoying. I think I'm a bit nauseous. Why the hell I said that. In this case, thought of that. "Like my new jacket? Makes my eyes pop," He's doing those things with his eyes again. You know, that arrogant shine-through stuff thingy, "Well, I hope your eyes do pop,"

Bad mouth, Bree. Bad mouth. He is barely a trouble to me. Yes, he messed with Davenport and Chase more than he messes with me. God knows why. So why should I poke the bear now? Ugh. His eyes which were scanning Leo with the stupid smile plastered to his face stopped and move towards me. I freaked out at the thought of his eyes scanning my body, thinking the best torture for me. Well, there ya have it. A pessimist Bree. You don't want any of that. But I guess I'm wrong, when his eyes gaze into mine. I couldn't help but stare too. Now it might sound cliche but my eyes were acting as if it was glued, or, soaked into his brown orbs. But they are practicallysaucer-sized as I was freaking out. Reason why I freaked out, is because he's holding my hand. Practically, pulling me towards him, his eyebrows wiggling... _seductively. _

"I need to talk to you..." He whispered to my ears. Yeah, whispered. In front of the fan girls. And Leo. And Adam. And Chase. Oh boy. "...in private," my body tingled as his lips bumped into my ears when he's making his way back. His lips aren't as I imagined. Yes, I've imagined his lips sometimes. When I get bored. Nothing matters, really. Well, as he is an android, I imagined it to be, cold, hard and smooth, metalic like.

But it's soft and warm and cotton candy-like. I was almost entranced. No one has ever been so close before. well, other than Adam and Chase, like, hugging and stuffs. Nothing much but I have to say, I'm squirming when his breath brush my ear. Maybe thats the reaction girls get around random boys? I hang around my brothers too much that I really don't know how to act like, a normal girl. I think. Oh well. "Wait, where are we going?" Marcus pull my hand and shove me in the janitor's room. I thought that he wants to have revenge and lock me up there but he got inside, too. "Explain what are we doing here?"

"Okay. Before I'm going to tell you this, promise, you won't, I repeat, won't hit me and what as I say," What is he talking about? I mean, like, why whould I hit him? "I promise. Come on, just spit it out,"

"I want you to be my girlfriend,"

"What?" Okay, did I just misheard or, he's going bonkers. "Please, just, it's just until I..." he looks away from me, with a really sad pair of eyes. "...burn out. Or in the perfect term, die,"

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Just until my 16th birhtday. I was mentioned before that I can't make it after 12 o'clock. My so-called dad had fix the timing so I die perfectly in the perfect position, in the perfect time. So I want a girlfriend in the mean time,"

"But, why me? I mean, you have a, a, pack of fangirls outside and if you can date one of them-"

"That won't do. I want think about it, as a challenge. So.." He has done a lot of troublesome things to us before. He wants to kill us. But here I am, compromising with him in the janitor's room. Wow. While I was deciding, he looks so sweaty and nervous, and, scared. Marcus, scared? I guess death scares us all even this evil android. "When is your birthday, anyway?" He turned to look at me and look a little pale. "In about three weeks,"

"Three weeks?" I have to do it. I mean, he's dying. In this case, burning out. "I'll do it," He look at me with gratefulness in his eyes. I don't know why this girlfriend thing is too important. Or, he never had a romance before. Awhh, poor kid. Never having love life when you're about to die. He needs all last resorts in this situation. Wait, that means, I'm his last resort? That is just, so, "Let's get outta here," Again, he pulled my hand and walk over to Chase, Adam and Leo. Only this time, he didn't let go. "Bree, are you o... wait a second. What are you doing, holding hands with... him?" Leo asks eyeing him suspiciously. Marcus turned to me and nodded, "That's what boyfriend and girlfriend do," He then pull me into a side hug. Which is an uncomfortable position for me.

"You guys what?"

**Haha, well, that's it for today. I think I'll update it more often if you guys, I don't know, review? Mehh, I don't care about that. As long as I know you guys like this story. Sorry, I ship Maree instead of Brase. But I still ship Killy though xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2: We Kind of Danced Together

_It's not love_

_It's not hate_

_It's just a fine line_

_Between love and hate_

Bree's POV - at the lab

Because of my kindness and willingness to help Marcus, here I am, being interrogated with these three stupid boys wearing detective coats and shades. "What did he said to you in the janitor?"

"I told you a thousand times, Chase, he wants me to be his gilfriend," and then it's Inspector Dooley's turn. "What makes you agree?" Trapped. I only agree because I felt that he really need me to be his girlfriend for three weeks since he never had a love life before. Maybe I don't have one too but I can still live a few years to experience it. But Marcus, he only have three weeks. Of course I will help. So I said the first thing that came in mind. "It's obvious, he's cute, he plays guitar, he smells good, and plus, if you haven't noticed, he's three times better than us," I actually don't want to sound like a typical girl in front of them but the reason why I helped him is unacceptable. And a little embarrassing.

"If _we_ haven't noticed? If_ you _haven't noticed that he had tried to kill is twice!"

"He was under the commandment of _our _own evil creator!"

"Oh are we playing the yelling game?! Cause I love the yelling game!"

"Oh shut up Chase, you can't yell more than you can handle!" and just by the nick of time, the whole basement was filled with our loud voices, mocking each other. "Okay, people, you need to calm down," I heard Tasha's voice but that ain't stopping me. "I said, CALM DOWN!" okay, that really did stop me from shouting. "Better. Now, if Bree wants to date him, let her. It's her own life, her own choice. You guys can't mess about with her love life," the boys shrugged their shoulders and muttered 'whatever's under their breath. Hey, I might not have a sensitive hearing but I'm not deaf. "Now Bree, someone's looking for you,"

"Me?"

I head upstairs and look who I saw sitting on our couch plucking a few strings of an acoustic guitar of his. "Hey beautiful,"

"Marcus?" I might say that with a kind of harsh tone but I think I blushed when he called me beautiful. "Ready for our date?" Date? "We have a date?"

"Probably a date with death," Chase. I can hear his mocking voice behind us. "Hello, cousin. Long time no see,"

"Cousins don't date cousins," another remark from Chase's annoying mouth. Well, it might be acceptable since this one is because he's worried of me. Possibly.

"For a genius, you're stupid. You do know we're not related, don't you?" Chase's face was burnt with embarrassment when Marcus said that. He didn't like being called stupid, but Marcus got a point. Plus, he's twice smarter than Chase is. "Come on, Bree. I have a surprise,"

"Surprise?"

* * *

I have to say I was actually surprised Marcus is taking me to a surprise. But I have to beware, though. I mean, he might still want to kill us and uses me for his own good. Like I said, beware. Chase is very worried of me, and I was quite taken aback by this fact. I mean, I can feel a really weird sensation being around him when I was getting dressed. But then again, it was probably me, for I am the one who is secretly crushing on my brother. Then again, I am dating my step-brother. Right? Well, still, a brother. I will never get a real boyfriend. "You have to beware, Bree. Put this in your purse, or your dress and we can hear everything from here,"

"Don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, he would know if you bugged me. He's just as genius as you are, probably smarter. Actually he is," I said, purposely making him angry. But it didn't. He just stand there watching me put on my makeup. Hey I might not like this guy but what if I bump into someone cute or someone hot. I have to stay put. "Just, don't let your guards down,"

After saying those words he walk to the lift and get upstairs. I wonder why he's acting that way. I mean, it is impossible for him to be over-protective because he likes me. That is out of the conversation. I am sure. And this is not one of the cliche I'm-sure-he-just-think-of-me-as-a-friend-but-I-still-like-him moment. This is real. And I somehow has this strange feeling that there's things that he knows and we don't. And I am pretty sure it's about Marcus.

* * *

"Hey," Marcus is sitting on the couch strumming his guitars softly. For an evil genius bionic, he kinda has a soft spot. Again, the strange feeling came back to me. I mean, since Marcus is here a few days ago, I get this feeling when I'm around Chase... and Marcus. I don't what it is, and I am sure it is not good. It's quite scary when I think about it too much. I guess I don't have to. Well, for tonight, I will enjoy our date. As long as Marcus doesn't try to kill me.

"Bree. You look nice," Nice? I look nice? I am wearing a very cute dress and he just say I look nice? "Thank you. Even though I believe you didn't deserve that," when we were out of the mansion it was already dark and chilly. Of course my first reaction when the cold air hit my skin is rubbing my hands, to stay warm and cursed myself for not bringing my coat. And Marcus, being thoughtful and gentlemanly, he gave his jacket to me. Though he didn't put it on to me. He just hand it without looking at me. "Take my jacket. You look cold,"

"Thanks,"

"Welcome,"

And then we stayed silent for the rest of our walk to the park, when I have the urge to ask him something. Little did I know he also had the urge to ask me something. "Why did you-"

"Would you tell me-"

We were actually saying it at the same time. Talk about awkward. "Ladies first," again, the gentleman Marcus. The one that I kinda like for his soft side. "Why are you suddenly asking me to be your girlfriend? And why do I think that you and Chase know something we don't?"

"So that's what you were thinking... I actually intend to ask what's in your mind since you're quite all the way here. Actually both of your questions have the same answer. You will know eventually. Not now, but later. And don't even think to ask Chase," I was right. It has something to do with Chase. I hope it wouldn't be so bad as I think it would turn out to be. "Here we are," We're here? I don't even see a surprise. Chase is right. He is kidnapping me.

"Wipe that panic expression away, I am not going to kidnap you. I actually don't have a surprise. Since girls love surprises, I just thought you would be more interested in going on a date with me if I said there is one," his explanation might be nothing for who are reading but if you guys are there, you would burst into laughs. I mean, what a goofy way to ask a girl out. "Why did you laugh?"

"It's kind of funny. Even if you didn't put on a surprise, I would consider going out with you,"

"So if I want to take you out I don't have to lie?"

"Not really, no. Well, is this the way you would want to spend the night with me? Since I'm kind of overdressed for a night at the park," I am. I'm wearing my favorite blue knee-length dress and I don't think it should be wasted without a little twirl of dance. And, as if he read my mind, he asked, "So, will you consider dancing with me?"

"Why not?" And that's what I did. What we did. We danced. And he didn't even try to kidnap me.


	3. Chapter 3: Challenge Accepted

**Yea yeah. I'm finally free to use my laptop again. My sister take hold of it for two days because I sneaked into her room ONCE. She's such a drama queen. She didn't give me my baby I sneaked in again to bust my precious out. Anyways, enjoy :)**

Bree's POV

I can't believe I actually had fun with Marcus last night. I mean… sure there still was the weird energy I've been feeling for the past few days but other than that, I was feeling kind of good. He was different. His smile, it seems so sincere. I've seen him smiling before, when he hangs out with Chase and Adam but it's a bit different more. It's like, filled with some other weird energy. It's not a bad energy. It feels different. So unlike him. Maybe all of us hadn't know him well enough to gain that smile. When he hangs out with us, his smile seems a bit estrange. I don't know how to describe it, it's just, it didn't look like he's happy. I thought it was only my feeling. You know, stupid teenage hormones. But it turns out I am right. He's just befriending us for his father.

Hey, that was the past. I shouldn't overthink things. Maybe he has change. And he wants nothing but a simple relationship. Oh well. I should tell Chase about this. And I just got the chance. He just walked in to the lab but, with a gloomy look. I don't think I should be bothering him now by rubbing off in his face that Marcus did nothing to me. But to think about it again, I'm his sister, not his friend.

"Hey, Chase," I started, with a very mocking voice. But I feel weird. When he looks at me, I can feel the strange sensation again. No, that's not the word, what is it, energy. The word that I was trying to find is energy. It feels so unpleasant. Like there's something bothering him, that would bother me too. If I found out what it is. "Chase. Hey. I was going to tell you that Marcus didn't kidnap me or do bad things to me to rub it in your face but something seems to bother you,"

"Oh yeah, um, it's just about the chess club. They're making a tournament but I'm not allowed to enter since I'm uh, new,"

"New?"

"Yea, I mean I might be new a long time ago but you know them…" he trailed of and obviously, he's lying. One, the chess club never let Chase miss a single game and now he's saying he's not allowed? Two, his face gets red when he's lying. And three, his expression. He is not good in lying. Like seriously. Even he's super smart, he can't lie without stammering or anything.

There is something bothering him. I have to find out. _"Don't even think on asking Chase. He wouldn't tell you one way or another," _then Marcus' words hit my mind. If this is true, if Marcus and Chase do hide something, shouldn't it be best if Chase tell us? But, he's a tell-tale why didn't he told us earlier? I guess I have to listen to Marcus and find out all by myself.

Challenge accepted.

**So. Third chappie huh? Well, what is Marcus and Chase know exactly? For me to know, for you to read and find out :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Is Out

**Okay. So my last chapter is kind of short. I'm gonna make a longer one. And this one might just hold the answers for what's in Chase and Marcus' mind.**

Chase's POV

Bree is enjoying her time with Marcus. And I hope Marcus is, too. I don't like him very much, but I do understand his feeling. Even though I'm not in his shoes but I can see it. He likes Bree. He just won't admit it. That's why he wants her to be his girlfriend before he... you know. Burn out.

But... there is one thing bothering me. Only me, Marcus and Mr. Davenport knows about it. It's Mr. Davenport's idea. But it might bring more harm than good. I don't know I'm not sure about it. Hey, I'm a genius, but I can't predict things nor do can I read minds. Maybe it will work. But there's only 17% chance of it will work. And to break the news to _them._ You know, Adam, Bree, Leo. Mostly Leo. He wouldn't agree. I didn't the first time Mr. Davenport took me to have a discussion with Marcus. I know it's for him. Mr. Davenport wants to help him. But does he have to? It wouldn't work anyways.

And Marcus, if he will be _indestructible, _what if he doesn't want to listen to us, and instead, use the power given by Mr. Davenport to turn against us? He already did that, of course he can do it again. And I bet he will.

"Chase,"

Speaking of which, Mr. Davenport is here. I have to talk to him about the project. "Mr. Davenport, I-"

"I know what you're about to say but I still won't change my mind, Chase,"

"But Mr. Davenport, this could jeopardize everyone around him. And it might will _expose_ us," the E word seems to attract his attention. "What do you mean, expose? How come making him a real human exposes us? And I told you Chase, his powers would be gone when he's a human. He won't be bionics like you guys anymore,"

"That's why it will expose us. Maybe he'll tell someone about it, and he wouldn't fear his bionic secret come out because he doesn't have it anymore, Mr. Davenport,"

"We will have to try first, Chase,"

I can't talk to him about that anymore. He wouldn't change his mind. See, the big project here is about Marcus. Mr. Davenport said he can create a human body for Marcus from the lab. How he will do that, don't ask. It's disgusting. But how he would imply Marcus' features to the body, now that's the real deal. Since we're all genetically-engineered, it's different.

We are real humans. For the bionic, we were planted with bionic chips in our necks and the rest of the experiment, it's complicated. It would take hours for me to explain so let's not waste our time with that. Now in Marcus' case, it's a little bit Bicentennial Man plus Astro Boy-ish. It's much more complicated. I don't want to start on that.

Marcus will be a synthetic human being. Like androids, he is not a real human, but he is not actually a human. It's confusing, the first two minutes Mr. Davenport open his mouth, I was a bit confused but as soon as my super brain starts processing, I got the point.

Well, the thing Bree, Leo and Adam need to understand is Marcus, instead of burning before his sixteenth birthday, will walk and breath. But not only that, he will also be _living with us._

I know that there is no way he would be against us anymore because Uncle Douglas, well, he will no longer be in our lives for now. That's why Mr. Davenport wants to turn him. Now I make he sound like he's going to be turned into a vampire or something. Well, that's the plan. But I don't really think I want to work it too well.

Stick to the plan. And try to make it work.

Fingers cross.

**The cat is finally out of the bag. So. Will this work? Or he would go? What about Bree and Marcus? How it will turn out? Dun, dun, dun... Oh well. The next chapter is in Marcus' POV. Review, I want to know whether it's worth it if I keep Marcus alive. If you guys like the idea, I will keep it coming :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm a Good Boyfriend

**It's been a long time since my last update. I'm having a major writers block gahh. I don't know how I'm going to continue this but let's just keep the hopes up. And may I present to you, Marcus' POV **

* * *

Marcus' POV

_Great. _I thought to myself. I may not be comfortable saying this, but I will have to admit. This is real. It is really happening. I never thought this day where I'm about to say this will come. I thought a guy as bad as I am wouldn't get the chance to experience this but, life has its twists. And my twist is...

I am in love with Bree Davenport.

It sounds wrong saying it but... It feels so right. Damn, I'm being cliche. I, for one, am not someone who like saying stuffs like... this. Well, it does sound wrong. For I am dating my sister. Well, not biologically but, still, a sister. And about Bree... Well, I don't know. The way she looks at me, I would she despises me. But the way she danced with me the night before, it was something different. I felt as if we were separated from the real world. Like, me and her, we're supposed to be enemies but in our alter universe, we can be lovers. Damn, I'm talking shit.

Crap. I love her even though I know I can't. And, even with Mr. D's effort to humanize me, I wouldn't ever be a human. I will always be a dead android. An evil, dead android. I'm going to me Bree when I'm gone. I just hope she won't. Of course she wouldn't. Who would?

_Maybe it's the way she walk... auww!_

Damn! What the hell was that? It came from my phone? Who changed my ringtone? I can't stand this crap (**AN. sorry Directioners... it's just to show how Bree and Marcus are highly unlikely cos Bree LOVES One Direction but Marcus don't. he's a Belieber lol**) It must be Bree. She's the only person who has messed around with my phone and downloaded tons of OneD songs for me. As if I would hear the songs. Well, I've heard some of them, it's quite god, but not as good as Bieber's. Yep. I am a Belieber and I'm proud. Though I always have Bree scowling at me saying Justin is gay when she ships Larry Stylinson. That hypocrite meanie.

"Marcus!"

Bree's voice chirped happily in the phone. I was not in the mood but Bree sounds kinda cheerful and I'm not letting her down. "Hey Bree. What's up?"

"Well... Do you like your new ringtone?"

"Psyche about it. Don't you know? I'm a Directioner now. Left Bieber just like that for Larry Stylinson,"

"You mean it?"

"No! I'm always true to Justin. And Larry Stylinson sucks," I heard her gasping at the end of the line. "How dare you! You shall not insult the cutest slash ever in my presence. Anyways, can you come with me today?" Not another shopping spree.

"Where to?"

"Well, Caitlin's birthday is this Tuesday. I'm wondering if you would..."

"Go shopping with you?"

"Oh come on, be a good boyfriend and take his lady to the mall. Please?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I'm the one who wants a girlfriend. I would have to do what a boyfriend need to do. "Sure," I put my black leather jacket on and my new high-top and head to my car. My brand new car. Bree's going to love this.


End file.
